Wild Plans
by WK Forever
Summary: The Tortuga splits as the brothers desire to start a family of their own
1. RIP

Chris and Martin, asleep alone, on a hill, far from the Tortuga. Marth had joked that the Tortuga was literally a size of an actual turtle... This night was their chance to say good-bye.  
Chris knew Martin was married and now his own year was ending. Chris was soon getting married himself... He agreed with Martin to end the Tortuga life to enjoy their wives in private.  
It was morning. The sun rose and shined its bright light on the brothers' tent. Chris opened his eyes and realized it was time. He woke Martin up, "Bro?"  
Martin snorted in his sleep, "It's too early, Laura."  
Chris sighed, "Martin, it's me, Chris!"  
Martin blinked, "Oh! *Laughs* I thought you were Laura, shaking me like that."  
Chris sighed again, "I guess this is good-bye."  
Martin realized the night passed away. He smiled, "It won't be little bro. I'll see you, I promise! Holidays, vacations, and even... well, uh... Oh, birthdays!"  
Chris smiled sheepishly, "But there is only one problem within our separation."  
"What is it?"  
Chris got out of the tent with Martin to view the last of the creature world. Chris' eyes filled with tears, "It will bring back those memories."  
Martin saw Chris cry slightly. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Chris. Chris, not ashamed to cry, hid his face in Martin's shirt and cried.  
Martin tried to comfort his brother, "There, there. It will happen eventually. We love each other, yes. But we have to support our wives and possible our own kids. Just like Dad."  
Chris stopped crying, "I see, now. But we will be miles apart!"  
Martin sighed, "I know, but it's worth it."  
Chris and Martin packed up the two-person tent. They travelling on foot back to the Tortuga. Both brothers held their tongue. It was bitter morning.  
They were greeted by the sober gang. Jimmy had his controller in his hands. Koki crossed her arms, trying to hide her future tears. Aviva and Laura saw the brothers' sober faces.  
Martin found the time to speak, "I know we are all sad to see each other go our separate lives, but it's a duty of a husband that we bros have to face if we want a family."  
Koki said, "It's just that... will we ever see each other again?"  
Jimmy Z answered, "Yeah!"  
Chris choked on his own lump. Aviva smiled faintly at her future husband, "I know it's hard, but we can find arrangements to be together. We are just expecting some minor road to our new lives... I am sure everyone will survive greatly."

The gang sighed in harmony. Chris looked at Laura and Martin and wondered what he was doing was worth the chase. One by one, each member walked slowly to the HQ. Chris was in the back of the line. As he came through thee doors, everyone was packing their belongings so slowly, trying to not past the time.


	2. Father and Son

Chris met with his father after settling in the big city. William was proud of his son, and was willing to give him a lesson or two.

Well, now, son, Said William, one afternoon, "I see you have two weeks to be a happy guy, specially after marriage. What's on your mind for honeymooning?"

Chris frowned, "What? How can I think about such occasion if I will never see my friends again?"

William smiled, "I see your struggle. I once had such feelings myself."

"You did? But, you married a Indian's self daughter!"

William laughed, "Hey, Dad had friends too. They made fun of me when I lay my eyes on your mother. But I made sure I didn't to them, like my daddy told me. Remember ol' Grandpa Gruff?"

Chris chuckled, "He's constant storytelling about the forbidden west and his adventures with his son? How can I?"

William agreed, "It took me three years to find my bride. You it took only a week, I had noticed. You are a mature man, son. It is time that you live upon it."


	3. Mother and Son

Chris sat under the awning of his future home. He sighed slightly, but stopped when his mother came on the path.

"What a beautiful home!"

Chris smiled, "Thanks, Mom."

Linda smiled, "I figure maybe these curtains that I have sewn will bring you more privacy with Aviva."

Chris thought of the occasion for a bit. He nodded, "Aviva will love them."

"Why, where is your bride?"

"With her parents and probably Laura

"Why probably Laura?"

Chris answered, "You know Laura, Mom.I told Aviva that she'll look great in her wedding dress. Laura could over ride it by the latest fashion... Not that I am saying she's a geek of fashion. I just want Aviva to be who she really is."

Linda kissed her son, "You are just so sweet to your wife!"

Chris beamed, "I am not married!"

"It is a common saying to those who are engaged. They are husband and wife, but not flesh-wise." She winked at her son.

Chris blushed. He recalled yesterday when his father told him everything behing closed doors. He remembered all his debates about it and how William cut them with his sharp words. He smiled, "i get it, Mom."

"Chris, honey... I love you. I want you to have the best family in this world. Forget about the Tortuga. Save the stories for your kids at bedtime. I am telling you, it's better to share the stories than to mourn them."

Chris smiled brighter, "Thanks for the advice, Mom. You are the best when it comes to advice making."

"Not just me, but also your father."

"You and Dad make a great pair together, dispite all those debates between you and dad's friends. I can't imagine."

Linda smiled, "Your Dad was hard to control. He was a hunter for animals on the outside, but a hunter for sex inside. You will be one, trust me."

Chris looked beyond his mother and saw his neighbours coming out. A woman yelled at her husband and slapped his face. The man cursed and claimed never to see her again.

Linda frowned, "Coincidence?"

Chris gulped, "Yeah... Coincidence."


	4. Three things about Family

That evening, Chris ate heartily a big meal. After a big talk with Mom and a long police vist for next door, he was assured that he had loved the damsel.

"Aviva, you make the best milestone soup in this world. i hate it, but you made it out of this world!"

Aviva chuckled as she gathered the dishes, "Aww, thanks. Remember, it's best to have it."

"Why?"

"It is your last meal as a bachelor."

Chris sighed. Those two weeks passed so fast. It was yesterday when his father told him about sex. Tonight, William wanted one more talk.

Knock, knock, knock

"Dad's calling. Hope you don't mind."

"Go ahead, Chris. You still have lot to learn."

"Okay, thanks... Dear."

"Your welcome, sweetheart.

"As I said, there are three things in a family you must be aware of."

"Like what?"

"One, it's a job. You need a job to support your family."

"You mean, leave my wife and possibly future children to work outside the house?"

"Yes. A good paying job is worth for a wife and you. If you think it's time, that is time you make a child.

"Two... The accessories. Wives and babies tend to need lots of things. While we guys need underwear and shirts and pants; girls need bras, underwears, shirts, pants, and even women things. Babies need diapers, wipes, powder, clothes, and toys... Oh, and a bed. You need to talk to your wife whenever something arises. Let her talk of her needs and take care of them. That shows you love her, as long you don't grudgingly give them to her."

"And Three, It's the bills. This is where along with number two, you balance out the checkbook to feed and clothe your family as much as you pay for the water, electrial, heat, cooling, and yes, even medical. When you can handle the bills and your wife, you can take care of a baby."


	5. Home Uninsured

One rainy morning, Chris and Aviva were stuck indoors. Chris sat on the cloud watching the drops fall unto the porch. Aviva was cleaning the house behind him.

"CK?"

"What?"

"You know you can still go outside. It's just rain."

"Aviva! It's been raining for three days... not to mention no sun."

Aviva smiled as she dropped her rag in the bucket, "Well, at least can you help me clean?"

Chris looked at her from the couch. She looked cute in an apron... the same one that his mother and he hmself used to wear; the yellow apron with flowers printed all over it.

He resisted the thought of cleaning. He turned to look outside. The wind poured a heap of rain into the patio which blew into his face. He shut the window, "Okay..."

Chris knelt on the floor and took another rag and washed the floor with Aviva.

Aviva groaned, "What a place! I love it, but someone else before us didn't have any idea how to clean!"

Chris threw a splash of hot water on a black stain and strubbed hard.

"Careful, Chris. I am worrid of this place falling - Hey! Stop splashing!"

Chris looked up from strubbing, "I ain't splashing. I'm strubbing."

Aviva frowned, "Great! A roof leak! What a day!"

Chris realized she was right. He frowned, "I guess we have a lot more cleaning to do."

Aviva frowned, "There is no way I am going to live in this place! If the floors are filthy as night, mouse digging under the fridge, and now a roof leak, the landlord will not be having us."

Chris said, "But it's raining... be happy we have shelther."

"CK, dear. I am happy for a roof over my head. But I am not happy for holes over my head."

Chris went to the phone and dialed Martin's number.

"Hey, bro!"

"Hey, Martin..."

"What's up?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Water droplets," he groaned as he watched Aviva pump the water outside and stick the empty bucket where the roof leaked.

"I know it's raining in Kansas, bro. But you don't have to be upset about it."

Chris answered, "Yeah... Unless you have a roof leak."

There was silence over the phone, "Right... Wait, honey? Chris, I got to go. Laura's got an appointment with the doctor. It's her monthly checkup. Call me again... in a couple hours."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Chris dropped the phone and tossed himself on the couch. He groaned as the wind shook the window. This day is getting much worst.

Chris realized the roof above him was so cracked that there were more droplets.

"Aviva, get packing. We are moving, very soon."


	6. Family Secret

Two days later, the rain finally stopped. Linda came to see her son... but was surprised by Chris' packing.

"Honey?"

Chris turned to see his mother, "Hey, Mom."

"Why are you leaving Aviva?"

"She's acoming. Just the thing is, this house is a dump. I called the landlord who didn't answer and then called the inspectors. They came yesternight and was surprised at the condition. We had leaks, mice, and dirt floors. This is no living condition for a girl. They are condemning it once we move."

Linda answered, "Honey, where will you go?"

Chris answered, "I don't know. Aviva is staying with you guys while I court in a hotel for a while."

"But you are getting married tomorrow!"

Chris gasped. The box in his arms almost gave way. William, who was just behind Linda, caught up and caught the box, "Son?"

Chris fell on the stairs and covered his face with his hands, "This is the worst week yet! Oh, what can I do? I don't have overnight to make a place suitable for Aviva!"

William answered, "What's wrong with this one?"

Chris groaned, "I just told Mom..."

William put the box in the truck. He turned to face his son, "Are you okay?"

"I just want - Wait a minute." Chris quickly shut the front door and took his parents to the front of the truck, "I just want Aviva to have the best of all the best! What am I to do now?! I gave her a crappy place! She was bent over for days trying to clean it!"

William smiled, "What a change in your young selffish life, Chris. You didn't want to spend countless money on a girl, but you are willing to do so."

Chris gripped his arm, "I just wish there was a way we can live in the Tortuga as husband and wife. See the world together... But Aviva wants to be on the ground, doing wife stuff!"

Linda said, "You wish for one thing... Are you not caring for Aviva?"

"Mom?"

"What your mother means is, are you not caring for your wife's wishes as well as you care for yours?"

Chris sighed, "I just think it would be better... It is awkward for such a relationship to be... opposite?"

"No, Chris."

Chris turned to see Aviva coming to him. She was quite upset. Her clothes were filthy. Chris exclaimed, "Did the house fall in on you?"

Aviva coughed, "No... But the basement did. *Coughs. I say, this place is definitely condemned. What were you talking about?"

Chris whinced a little, "Just some thoughts... But you can't possible be in this condition!"

"Why, Chris?"

"Why don't you know?"

"Chris, if you're worried about tomorrow, we can change it."

Chris' eyes filled with tears, "How? Everyone's ready... Except me... and you."

Aviva raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"In other words, a house. You know, Aviva."

Aviva burst out laughing. Chris didn't understand. The girl leaned against the U-Haul truck laughing like nuts. She stopped laughing as she gripped her belly, "Oh, CK! You are so careless in thoughts!"

William smiled, "Aviva told us about what happened. We just pretended that we didn't know."

Chris was so shocked, "But - BUT!"

Linda shushed her reddened son, "William and I came here to grant you a beloved place. A familiar place for you two to live in happily."

"Already garnished up for the two of you. Chris, son, you know this place like the back of your hand."

Aviva beamed as she said, "It's here in Kansas."

Chris didn't understand everyone's excitement. Finally Linda said, "It's your old home, Chris. The Wild Man House," She winked.

Chris then remembered, "But?"

William smiled, "We had it built up. I didn't know it, but we had insurance. They built it back up and finished it a week ago. We were wanting to tell you but you found this place."

Chris scratched his neck in shame, "But..."

Linda smiled, "We garnished it up for you and Aviva. We even found the old cribs in case you two had plans."

Aviva smiled at Chris as she hugged her mother-to-be-in-law.

Chris said, "But..."

William smirked, "Yes, son."

"But how?"

Chris was so amazed, "I lost my marbles... Am I dreaming?"

"No, you aren't, Little Bro."

Chris jumped at the call of his brother. Martin was beaming with joy. Chris frowned, "Can someone explain this?"


	7. Surprise!

Chris was blindfolded as his family led him somewhere. Chris was so scared but he knew he trusted his own family. Along the way, Martin told Chris everything about how such plans to be.

At last, Chris' eyes were revealed to light. Chris' eyes blinked constantly until his vision cleared. It was surely the old house, but renewed. William said, "That's not all, Chris."

Chris was led by his family to a bridge. They walked to the old island which still bore the divers colors of flowers. The bridge broke in two paths, one leading to the other side and one leading to the island.

Chris followed his parents in great amazment. All the scenes his eyes took in, brought back the old memories of his wild life.

"Surprise, Chris! Welcome to your ceremony!"

Chris blinked as he stepped unto the island. Before was a open plain. All around it was flowers of divers colors. Chairs were set up. A higher stage was built. Chris stood on top of the stage and looked, still speechless.

William's face hid a scare which frightened Linda. He stood up, "Chris, are you happy?"

Chris looked at his father. Tears shined in his face. His smile beamed across the lightened island, "How can I ever thank you?"

William smiled, "By marrying your loved one."

Chris looked at Aviva and blushed, "I was so silly of thinking that I was doomed because lack of shelther. But this, I was not expecting."

William took Linda by the hand, "Let's say it's your mother's and I's wedding present."

Chris blushed redder, "I can't possibly..."

"It's yours, son."

Martin smiled at his little brother, "I am so proud of you!"

Chris got down from the stage and said, "Tomorrow's not so bad at all. I will be reay than ever. I am no more afraid. Thanks... to all of you."

That evening, Chris took a brief walk. He smiled as he sucked in the night air. This was his last walk by himself. He walked to the open horse land. Horses still grazed there. One older one recognized his once master. It reared and ran to Chris.

Chris wrapped his arms around the old horse, "Race Spirit! I remember you!"

The old mare said, "Where have you been all these years?"

"I have been with humans."

The mare neighed, "Are you now frightening?"

"No. I am getting married tomorrow. To the same girl from the camp."

The mare lifted her head, "Then, have you come to rule here? We have been without one, waiting for your loyal return."

Chris looked over the hill. The land was furnished once again. There was no burnt spot, except the Land of Chaos.

The mare said, "That land, the old wolves never returned. They never took the old pack away."

"Fury..."

"Yes. The cub is still alive. She's got a family of her own now."

"No, Fury!"

There came running up the old white cub, now grown up. Her orange mane still grew. She saw her friend come home, "Chris!"

Chris hugged the cub, "You have grown."

"So have you. I heard you're getting married."

"Yes, tomorrow."

Fury licked Chris' face, "Is it Pretty girl?"

Chris chuckled, "As pretty as she is, of course!"

Fury said, "It's been years since your departure. Many old animals have passed. Some your story still lingers on. You must rule here at once."

"But my family..."

"I know. Just as Harter had taught you, teach it to your kind."

Then, as the sun setted. Light flickered before the horse, Chris, and the wolf. A visible form of Harter's head appeared, "Chris!"

Chris cried out, "Harter!"

Harter smiled, "I am so proud to have my son return to the land he had once grown up in. I heard you are getting married."

"Yes..."

Harter said, "I know. But you must remember, you are still the wild man of the forest. You have shown all your power to the world."

Fury asked, "Even the roar?"

Chris was wiped with a cloud of confusion.

Harter said, "No. Only once he shown the world. But he doesn't have the roar. It will pass on to his family. Once one will be chosen."

"One? Who is it, Harter?"

Harter answered, "Only the child will know. You will know yourself when the roar returns."

Slowly Harter disappeared, leaving the trio in the dark. Chris kissed Fury's head, "I must get home. Aviva must be worried."

"Can I come? Oh, my cubs and Spoteye!"

Chris chuckled, "Come on. Still at the last ol' place."

"Alright. See you."

"See you."


	8. Back to the Old Days

Chris ran back to the house. Aviva stood at the patio, staring at him. Chris ran up the three steps and said, "Sorry... I got carried away from some old friends."

Aviva smiled, "As long as no one shoots you, I'm okay."

Chris chuckled, "What's for dinner? I'm starved."

"Chicken with some vegetables inside."

"I love that... How did you do it?"

"It takes time, CK."

After a long dinner, Chris overheard the doggydoor opening. He said, "Aviva, Come see our old friends."

At the back door was Fury, her six cubs, and Spoteye. Aviva fell over them in love, "Oh! Spoteye!"

The dog barked at his once former owner. He licked her face and barked with glee.

Fury noticed the problem, "Chris, she doesn't understand us."

Chris sighed, "It might not be in her. But I can translate."

Six little cubs went all around Chris and was barking like nuts. Though cubs, they had little to say in such long barks and howls.

The night hooted its final warning. Aviva and Spoteye slept on the kitchen floor. Chris smiled at such friendship. He toss a blanket on Aviva and left the room, urging Fury to take her cubs home.

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."


	9. I am Still Your Boy

The next morning arrived quickly. People from Chris' family came far and wide. Aviva's family were coming also.

Chris popped his head out of the window of his so-to-be master bedroom. Fury was fixing her bow in her long orange mane.

"How do you manage to use your paws? You have no thumbs."

Fury chuckled, "I am a wolf. I can do anything with my paws. I like to be pretty. Especially for my best friend's wedding."

Chris blushed, "How's Aviva?"

"Do you really need to know? I promised Laura not to say one word."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Laura and Aviva's dress doesn't go together. I am sure she's beautiful."

"You mean, Pretty Girl!"

Chris laughed, "Okay, Fury. I get it."

"Hey, aren't you afraid?"

Chris shook his head.

Fury frowned, "Never estimate the power of a dog's sense of human feelings."

Chris smiled, "Okay, I am. I am just afraid that I will mess up... Not to mention Aviva saying no!"

Fury lay her paw on Chris' knee, "Aww... It's okay. I will tell you one thing. Aviva seemed to know you were afraid. So she told me one thing, 'When in doubt, think of those times when I have made you proud.' Sweet isn't it?"

Chris smiled, "Aviva's words always comfort me, whether angry or scared. That's how I mainly..."

"Fell in love with her. I know, I was there."

Chris smiled, "Well, I'm ready."

"I'm not," Fury's bow dropped to the floor.

Chris chuckled as he brushed the long mane. He attached the bow to her mane and flipped it in 'style'. Fury looked at herself in the mirror, "Wow! I look great!"

Chris smiled, "Not yet. Here's the white lace that Laura properly fitted for you."

Fury fitted in the lace. Chris buttoned it up. Fury smiled, "I look like I am going to get married."

Chris laughed as he rested the rose wreath on the dog's head, "Hey, you will be involved in a wedding."

Fury went downstairs and displayed her beauty. Everyne out on the lawn adored her. If only they can understand me, she thought as she led her friend out.

Chris blushed at all the people. His face reddened as his father and father-in-law came up.

Michael Sr. smiled, "I have waited for this day."

William smiled, "Are you ready, son?"

Chris looked at his sober mother. Neither tear nor smile was on her face. Instead, she sat on a chair and drank her juice very slowly.

"Excuse me, guys," Said Chris as he made his way through the laughing and chattering crowd. He made it to his mother and rested his head on her knee and knelt on his knees, "Mother?"

Linda opened her eyes, "Oh, Chris."

"Why so grum?"

Linda put her juice down, "Well, my little boy is growing up. I never wanted this day to happen. It's a mother's love to make her son happy. Today is your day, son. My day was over fifty years ago."

Chris always heard his parents' wedding, especially about his mother's Indain side. He smiled, "But Mom, I am still your wild man. Even though I will have my own sons and daughters, I will still be your son."

Linda smiled, "Christopher Kratt. Where did you ever hear that?"

Chris smiled brighter, "When we had a discussion about me finding a girl for my own... almost twenty years ago."

"Oh, Chris! Don't do that to me! You were eighteen, now you're thirty-eight!"

Chris jumped up, "Oh, Mother! It's okay. Besides, I am only thirty-three!"

Linda wiped her forehead, "Thanks, honey. I don't want you to be an old man!"

Chris and Linda laughed. Their laughs reached up to the bride's room. Aviva looked out the window to her husband and smiled, "Isn't he just adorable, Laura?"

"Yeah, but come in here before he sees you!"

Aviva came back in the bedroom. Laura was cutting a long purple ribbon.

"What's that for?"

"Your hair, silly!"

Aviva looked at herself in the mirror, "Don't you think I am decked enough?"

"No! A bride must look - Oh..."

Aviva answered, "What? Is it the dress?"

"I think I did overdress you. Too much purple! I need white and green!"

Aviva slapped her forehead and thought, he is NOT going to like me after today!


	10. What did Laura do?

Finally, the announcer came out and cried, "The bride is ready."

Chris and Linda jumped from a motherly and sonly talk. Chris was frightened. Fury was excited. Then, all of a sudden, shades of light lightened the path to the island.

Chris gasped, "Harter!"

The old deer appeared. Everyone gasped. Chris ran to him, "Waht are you doing here?"

"What do you think? To see you get married."

Chris smiled and hugged the old deer, "I am so happy you're here, Harter."

Fury said, "Chris, here she comes! Let's go to the island... What on earth!"

Chris turned. Harter's head jerked back, "That's the girl?"

Everyone gasped at the bride. Laura jumped out, "Ta - DA! The Bride has come!"

Martin slapped his reddened face. Linda and William were shocked to the bone. Michael Sr. and his family stared in dismay.

Chris gasped, "Who is that?!"

Aviva came out, overdressed. Her white dress had ribbons of green and purple, plus white. Her hair was overly done. Her face was red with shame.

Laura smiled, "I did great. Right, honey?"

Martin cried, "You overdressed her!"

Laura blinked and screamed, "AVIVA CORVANDO-TO-BE-KRATT! WHY HADN'T YOU TOLD ME?!"

Everyone looked at Chris, who stood afar off. Harter looked at Chris, "This is she?"

Chris nodded. He turned away, crying.

Linda said, "LAURA!"

Laura said, "Sorry..."

Martin cried after his brother and chased him. Harter disappeared in the clouds. Fury's mane fell out of the bow. Everyone got upset and fell on the scene, leaving William, Linda, Michael Sr. and Lucy all alone.


	11. Breakup

Chris wept on the brink of the river's fall. He watched as water shined in the summer sun as it fell to the Lower Lands. His wedding day was ruined... All because of Laura.

"CHRIS!"

Chris got up and saw Martin. He frowned, "Oh, it's you."

"Chris! I am so sorry! I didn't even know. Laura doesn't get out of hand, that much!"

Chris frowned, "You got her into this, huh?"

"What? What makes you think that? I am your brother. I am proud of you. I am proud of Aviva, at least till today."

Chris said, "For once in my life, I made a fool of myself. I knew Laura would overdo it. This 'Keep the Bride Away' stuff is nonsense! What if I saw her before the time? Now I am a fool!"

Martin took Chris' shoulder. Chris wept hard in his dirty hands. Martin comforted his brother, "Chris, I am so sorry this had happened. I had never expected Aviva to be like this."

"Everyone has left because of your wife! She's overdone mine! Just when I started to be confident! Bang! Aviva comes out like a pig with bows and ribbons, but dirty!"

Martin snorted sadly, "Don't say that about Aviva. I will have a talk with Laura."

"No... I want you out of my life. I wished you never married that fashion gal! All she thinks of what she likes, not what others like!"

Martin sighed as he turned away. The afternoon sun was pulled away as storm clouds gathered and poured upon Chris.

That evening, no honeymoon waited. No love was wanted. Aviva sat, unnoticed by herself, in the dark corner. Linda cooked dinner that night, ashamed of what she promised Chris. William paced. Michael Sr. frowned as he stared at Laura, who knitted a pair of socks. Lucy helped clean the house. Fury lay whining.

Martin came in the house. A cloud of anger bit him in the face. He saw everyone mad and ashamed.

He wrung his jacket outside and said, "Laura... I need to talk to you... privately."

Laura lay her knitting down and went outside with Martin. Martin sat her on the patio swing. Ha sat next to her and looked at the storm.

Laura tried to hold the tears back.

Martin said, "Why did you do it?"

"I just wanted Aviva to look pretty!"

Martin frowned, "But she looked like she came out of a pigpen," Not knowing he was using Chris' words.

Laura answered, "I didn't know till when everyone saw her. Oh, Martin! I am so sorry! I wanted Chris to blush at her beauty... And how I blushed him! In shame!"

Martin said, "I know, but if you had left Aviva the way she was, I promise, she would look like the most beautiful virgin Chris' eyes had ever lay his eyes on. But you went beyond that!"

"I know!"

Martin jumped off the patio swing, "But you did it!"

"I can't help it!"

Soon Martin left Laura. He was not in the mood to deal with her mistakes... Not for now.


	12. Bathroom Break

Chris raced to his bedroom, through the window. He had a mouthful of flowers... He wanted Aviva to feel better after a terrible day.

He came into the bedroom, all wet and muddy. He decided to change first. He took off his wedding suit in dismay... He stopped halfway and heard a faint sob.

He slipped on his creature adventuring shorts and followed the sound. It came from his bathroom. He push the door open slightly, he found Aviva crying on the sink. His mother sat on the tub side, trying to comfort her.

"Aviva, honey. It's okay. I am sure it was all a mistake. It happens."

Aviva sat up. Chris noticed she was half dressed. Her face was all dirty itself. She was still crying, "But all this do-over! I look like a... a pig!"

Chris turned his face away at a cough. He saw his father, "Dad... Shhh..."

"What are you doing? She's not even dressed."

"I heard her sobs. I couldn't help but have compassion on her. I was meant to give her these."

Chris took the flowers off the bed and sighed, "I guess Laura's mistake really made me doubt." He dropped each flower on the floor.

William said, "What?"

Chris looked at his father. His face all wet from the rain. His eyes streamed, "I don't seem to love her anymore..."

William frowned, "Be right back. I am not mad at you. Go in that bathroom and make up. Tell her, son."

"William?"

"It's okay, Linda. Chris is coming in to see Aviva," He turned to his son, "Give her the flowers. She'll feel better."

Chris picked up the flowers and went in the bathroom after William stormed out of the bedroom. Chris feared she was still dressing, but he entered with compassion.

Aviva's face was in her towel. She was sobbing loudly. Linda looked at Chris, "I see you came back."

Chris dropped his face, "No animal trusts me now. Fury is the only one I have."

Aviva dried her face. The remaining pieces of makeup made her face look like a rainbow. Chris couldn't believe what Laura had done. He stepped back and dug his hand in the closet and took out a fash cloth, "You still need cleaning, Aviva."

Aviva cried, "I can't wash it all off! I have streams of black, blue, orange... I look disgusting!"

Chris knew a trick to clear stains off of skin. He dumped the rag in the sink and washed it down. He worked quietly.

"Chris, what are doing?"

"Mom, remember the time when I had a stain of flower pollen that would never go away?"

"Over you? How can I forget? Besides, what does this have to do with Aviva?"

Chris dropped a few drops of rubbing alcohol and witch hazel in the rag and water, and squeezed the rag. Soon the rag smelt like rubbing alcohol. For the finish, he added some soap.

"This may sting. You scratched your face in places."

Chris carefully lay the rag on Aviva's face. Soon, the remains of makeup fell into the rag. Soon, Aviva's face glowed.

"CK," She said as he dried her face slightly. She took his hands and put them over the towel on her face. Her dove eyes stared into Chris' wild eyes. They were in love, once again.

Linda smiled, "Okay, you two. Enough of the staring contest."

Chris blinked, "Okay. But your face seems to be brighter. Are you happy?"

"I am. But it could be your care."

"I am impressed, son."

Chris jumped to see Michael Sr. watching him. Aviva gasped as she gripped another towel to cover her bra.

Michael smiled, "I am impressed. You proved to be a care to her. Even when she's upset. I am impressed."

Chris blushed, "You can stop saying that now."

Michael took his daughter's hand and took Chris' hand, "You two belong together. If only this mistake wasn't made, you two could be in the marriage bed by now, making love beyond measure."

Chris couldn't help but blush and made a face. Love making was disgusting. He just wanted Aviva to be his girl friend forever. But the love making would be the next level from friendship to him.

Michael smiled, "Why the face?"

"Do we have to? I think it's just a waste of time. I thought such marriage thing is for... Right..."

Michael asked, "What?"

"Dad said it's part of marriage. But I can't help but doubt."

Aviva stood up. The towels were on the floor. She tightened the clean one around her body. She said, "Chris..."

Michael shushed his baby, "She's my baby girl. I want her to be the best man's wife. You are so humble, Chris."

Chris took his father-to-be-in-law's hands and said, "But how? I don't... Well, she's a diamond beyond price for me to play."

Michael winked, "That's what sex is. Play. But it's very important. It makes a family, a family."

Chris blushed, "Can I leap the corners?"

"No. I don't want no scientist touching my girl without her husband's consent to put sperm in her. It takes a man to do it."

"Well..."

"You are a man, son. It takes a man to be a husband. Yes, you are a husband at the ceremony. But physically, you are a husband when you join your girl's flesh."

"Flesh?"

Michael groaned, "You still have lot to know!"


	13. Brotherly Love

Chris, that evening, wondered where his father stormed off. Aviva took a shower while he lay confused.

Aviva came out in a nightgown. Her tired expression took him to let her rest. But she wanted to play.

"What?"

"Dad told me to wait till your dad sees you."

"Uh... Aviva..."

Aviva kissed Chris on the forehead, "What?"

"We're not married..."

"I know. But I am so happy you cleaned that stuff off of me."

Aviva rested up against Chris. She soon fell asleep petting Chris' arm, which lay shocked of such girl's love.

Chris decided to snooze himself. The lamp was dimmed enough so Aviva don't wake up. He fixed himself, making Aviva grip his arm tighter. Chris closed his eyes and slept soundly.

Morning arrived. Chris jerked up. He was covered in a blanket and the lamp was off. He wondered where he was. He looked over and found Aviva, strawed over on her side.

He questioned, "Am I married?" He lost his mind for five minutes until his mother came in.

"Good morning, honey."

"Mom! I wasn't expecting you," He looked over at Aviva again. This time, she was beginning to wake up, all on her own, no disturbances from the brothers.

"Am I married?"

Linda threw open the curtains, "No, Son!" She laughed, "If you were, you would not be all dressed up."

Chris looked at himself, "Oh... What happened? Are you telling me yesterday was all real?"

Aviva sat up, "What's going on?"

Chris looked at the young girl. He fell in love with her as she rubbed her eyes. Her nightgown wanted to show, but her collar hugged against her neck, while the other end hugged her arm. Chris felt love.

"Where's Dad?"

"I don't know."

Chris got out of bed and said, "Aviva. Go back to sleep. It's still early. I'll find Dad."

Aviva said, "Why sleep when I'm awake?" She tossed the blanket aside and yawned.

Chris gasped. Her legs were in plain view. He panted silently as he yelled at himself.

Linda caught up with her son, "You want the girl?"

"If it weren't for Martin and Laura... Wait! Where's Martin and Laura?"

"I hadn't seen them since after the crash."

Chris went outside to take a deep breath. The sunrise glittered the rain drops. It was beautiful outside.

Chris turned to see Aviva coming out. She too was beautiful. But her beauty in his eyes cannot be compared to the beauty of the morning after rain.

"It's nice out here," She said.

Chris snapped out of his daydream, "Right. Yes. It is. Especially after a rainy night. But... I think you are nice compared to what you saw."

Aviva let Chris rest his forehead on hers. Their noses touched... Chris closed his eyes to realize he wanted a kiss.

"Chris!"

Chris jerked back. Aviva giggled when Fury came running up. Chris blinked several times, "Fury."

Fury panted, "Hurry! Martin has no grip! He's over the waterfall!"

Chris jumped to real life, "What? What was he doing?"

"I don't know! But he needs you!"

Chris rested a quick kiss on Aviva, "Remind me later... I got to go!"

Chris jumped over the railing and ran after his wolf friend. Fury raced over to the waterfall with Chris running behind.

Martin was crying for help. Chris reached the edge and found his brother gripping the edge.

"Chris! Help me!"

Chris said, "Grab my hand!"

Both hands extended. But they could only reach their fingertips.

Chris cried, "I can't reach! It's too far!"

Martin called, "The vines! Get a vine!"

Chris wondered how Martin knew. He ran over to the trees and used his old instince which vine would hold Martin. When he found one, he bit the vine through. He quickly tied a rock to it and tossed it to Martin, "Grab on!"

"Will it hold?"

"Trust me!"

Martin took hold of the vine. Instantly, the cliff he held broke and fell down the dangerous falls. Chris pulled his brother up. Martin climbed up over the edge and stood up, shaking, "Man, I never thought anyone was going to save me. Not after yesterday."

Chris said, "At least you're okay. But how did you fall there?"

Martin shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea. I just felt this breeze which got stronger. I was over with the vines. The wind got so strong, it actually pushed me over. I had no intention of doing this."

Chris couldn't understand. He said, "At least you're okay. Come on, let's find Dad and Laura."

Martin frowned, "I am no way going to see Laura again. Not what she had done."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Here we go again."


	14. I Love You

William found the boys together. His anger was cooled that Chris and Martin were together. But Martin's upsettness with Laura, his anger burned.

Chris took off to finish his alone time with Aviva. The girl sat on the master bedroom balcony, looking over to see her boy come running back.

Chris looked up. All he saw was beauty. The flowers that Aviva had on the balcony, the tree above her, turned different colors, for it was fall, and the balcony, all white, made her body glowed on it.

Chris halted and admired her. He smiled at her with all his might. Aviva giggled and said, "What's up?"

Chris joked, "The beautifuliest girl I have ever seen."

Aviva laughed, "In your dreams! What happened?"

Chris danced, while blushing, "Oh, uh... Martin fell over the Deadly Falls. I saved him. I just came back to spend my alone time with you... But you are so beautiful."

Aviva smiled, "Okay, Mr. Romeo. First, We are not married and two, what's this alone time?"

Chris smiled, "We were a little busy when Fury alarmed me."

Aviva blushed, "Oh, that..."

"What!"

Aviva smiled, "I am just shy, CK. We're not married, yet."

Chris ran into the house. His mother was alarmed by his return, "Chris?"

"Busy, Mom. Oh, can I still kiss Aviva?"

"All you want. Just the marriage bed will have to wait."

"That's all I need to here. Thanks!"

Chris ran upstairs to his bedroom. The balcony doors were opened with Aviva coming in. Chris stopped her, "Mom said I can," He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. The kiss lasted a great while. Aviva fought to end the kiss. he felt the displeaure, but he wanted more.

"Chris, take it easy."

Chris turned to see his father, smiling. Chris frowned, "This is going to be another distracting day!"

William said, "Well, get used to it. Phones will be ringing, babies will be crying, children wanting their parents..."

Chris stared at his father, "I hadn't even gotten to the first step and you are prophecizing babies."

William laughed, "I'll teach you, son! I'll teach you."

Aviva pulled from Chris' grip. She said, "Listen, Chris. I know you're disappointed, but where's my sister?"


	15. River Love

Chris sucked on the end of a reed as he remembered why his parents kicked him out of his own house.

This was how:

Chris kissed Aviva, once again. Aviva, this time, accepted it. But the hands of the lovers' couldn't resist the thought of feeling each other. William knew his son was in the process of thinking. He had to get his son married... and fast!

But Martin was in his attitude again. Chris and Aviva snacked on a snack together, sharing the same stuff. Martin was so disgraceful that he yelled at Chris.

Chris stood up and said, "Well, I am in my house! Aviva and I can do whatever we what together... Just as long it's not too much."

Martin said, "What? You are not married!"

"But I can still love her... If it weren't for you and your wife..."

"What did I have to do with it?!"

"You don't want me to get married! I know it."

Chris and Martin fought arm-in-arm. Aviva screamed as William tried to break up the boys. Linda comforted Aviva after Chris punched her in the stomach. Instantly he dropped Martin and gasped as he tried to reach her.

But William yelled at Chris. He tossed his son out of the house, telling him to think over what he had done.

So he was. Tears streamed out of his face. He loved his wife. He longed to feel her and kiss his injury he gave to her.

He shut his eyes and remembered the sin. He opened his eyes to see his young girl coming to him.

"Aviva... What are you doing here?"

"I asked your dad if I can see you. You have been out here for two hours. I miss you."

Chris saw her belly, though covered. He smiled at her, "Are you okay?"

"I am. But I am here for you."

"I'm fine... We can forget by a kiss?"

Aviva blushed as Chris sat up. The reed was out of his mouth and his lips met hers. Aviva bent back. His body was strong, seeking for forgiveness.

Aviva gasped as she felt Chris' hand touch her skin. She pulled from his kiss, "Chris... Stop!"

Chris said, "Hon, I am sorry. I feel a lump... I punched you hard."

Aviva sighed, "Okay... But just my stomach."

Chris loved on her. Aviva felt her blush, which concerned her if Chris would really do it... Instead, he loved on her and said, "Do you feel a little better?"

Aviva opened her eyes. She smiled, "I think so."

"Think?"

Aviva laughed, "You found my tickish spot!"

Chris smiled and joined in the game. Aviva reached and reached for Chris' stomach. Soon both of them were rolling down the hill, laughing. Chris lost Aviva and rolled down quickly down the hill. He crashed in the trees, with Aviva crashing into him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," He smirked as he started the game again. Aviva knew another spot, she reached for his face.

"Chris, I know your cuteness."

Chris' eyes twinkled in hers. Chris fell to cuteness. He kissed Aviva's face and said, "Do it."

Aviva tuck his hair behind his ears and kissed him. She reached for his shot scar. He remembered as he smiled how he saw her... He closed his eyes and rested his head gently on her breasts.


	16. Laura's Come Back

"Aviva! Aviva!"

Aviva woke up. She was asleep on the river's brink. She remembered her romance with Chris. But he wasn't with her. She looked beyond her... She saw Laura.

"Sister!"

The sisters ran to each other. Aviva said, "Where have you been?"

"Well, I have to tell you the truth... I did the mistake on purpose. I hope you'll understand."

Aviva hugged her sister, "Anything with my friend."

Laura sighed, "Here's the true reason..."

Chris leaped with the deer with the forest. His heart was clear from the stain of hurting Aviva. Martin chased Chris and had a pretend gun, which consisted of a fallen tree branch.

Chris played with Martin. Martin would say 'BANG' and Chris would leap. A few times he gave in. But now, he was shocked. Even when Martin gave the signal, he was shot, but didn't react.

"Martin... Look!"

Martin turned and saw the sisters coming, hand-in-hand. Laura was ashamed. But Aviva was grinning.

Martin and Chris stared at the girls like they were strangers to them.

Aviva smiled, "Guys, I think someone wanted to tell you something."

Laura sighed, "Chris, I am so sorry I caked Aviva up... and messed with the dress. I did it on purpose. Martin, I am sory I didn't tell you my secret..."

Chris and Martin looked at each other as Laura continued, "I did what I did because... Well, I was proud of my sister, but I had some doubt in me. She's my baby sister and I want the best for her. I wanted to make you hate her, Chris... So I can be selffish and have her to myself."

Laura started crying. Martin felt compassion and hugged his wife. Chris was heart broken. He admitted, "Am I that selffish?"

Aviva answered, "Selffish?"

Chris sighed, "Come to think of it... I was. I wanted Aviva all to myself when I first met her. Just recently I over loved her from my punch in her stomach."

Martin looked at Chris' humble bow, "Bro, there is no such thing as Over-loving. You love a girl as much as you want to. If you short change her by little love but much to your mother, then, that's selffish."

"But I am! I short changed Laura. The poor girl really never got a chance to see her for years in the Tortuga. It was me that convinced Aviva to build the ship in the first place. It was me that she wanted to please... It was me that wanted to stay."

Aviva slowly nodded her head, "I'm afraid Martin that Chris is right."

Martin said, "Don't think that. I love you, bro."

"I love you too, Martin..."

Laura took Aviva's hands, "Maybe when we're married... well, I am of course... We can hang out together, like sisters!"

Chris sighed. His heart's love was shattered by Laura's mistake. If only he can talk... now he's wishing for some bad thing to happen.


	17. What Did Chris Do?

The next morning, the wedding was made once again. The family members came, expecting a more better woman than the last.

Michael convinced the families that there will be a happy ending.

Chris stood alone, dressed, on Pride Rock. No creature stood with him. The wind blew his hair. He called, "Harter? Are you there?"

The clouds burst and the old deer appeared, "Yes..."

Chris sat on the rock, "Harter, I have come to tell you that the wedding has been recalled."

"Well, is the damsel a pig or no?"

Chris said, "Laura told us why she did it... Now I am thinking of cancelling the wedding... at the 'I do's' part."

Harter leaped out of the cloud unto the rock, "Why?"

"Laura wished to be with Aviva. I want the best to be with Aviva. Even if it means I am not to be married to her, I will be willing to let her go."

Harter's head dropped to the ground, "Are you so sure?"

"I am so sure as the flowers of the field expect the dew every morning."

Harter sighed, "Okay..." But he regretted Chris' decision.

The wedding has started. Chris met his brother at the island, "Where have you been, Chris?"

"Talking to Harter."

"Well, it's time."

Chris smiled. He was proud of his decision. He stood tall with his father by his side.

"You excited, son?"

"I sure am."

The bride appeared. Her beauty met Chris' eyes. He tried not to regret his offer. He stepped down to take the damsel's hand up to him.

Aviva smiled, "Do I look better?"

"Now, but you'll look even better soon."

Aviva smiled, thinking about the marriage.

Soon the couple met at the top of the stage. Harter couldn't keep his hooves still. he told Fury what was going on.

"He's refusing?!"

William announced the question. Aviva answered with all her heart, "I do."

Chris tried to keep his pride down. When William asked, "Do you, my son, take this young lady to be your wedded wife?"

Chris looked at Aviva... His brother and sister-in-law... his pets... and his family... "I - Can't."

Aviva gasped, "What?!"

Chris said, "What Laura said really mend my heart. I think you should be better of with her, as sisters."

Laura cried, "That's not waht I meant!"

Harter leaped in between Chris and Aviva. He growled at Chris, "Is this was it is all about?! You wasted all your time on her just to say 'No'?"

Chris said, "Laura did it to me... Well, I am giving Aviva back."

Aviva, again was crying. One family member cried, "This is the last straw!"

William cried, "Son! You're not kidding?"

Chris realized he had caused a family breakup. His mother frowned at him. Martin ignored him. Laura wept over Aviva. William yelled at him... What had he done?

Fury ignored Chris that evening. She lay by herself in the woods as she watched Aviva being taken away from Chris... forever.


	18. At Last! We're Married

Chris felt alone after five days of constant regretion. Harter truly ignored his call for friendship. Fury now ran away from him. The horses gallopped away. he played by himself.

Chris came to the realizition that HE had made a big mistake. He looked up at the starry sky at midnight, for such upsetness took his sleep from his eyes.

He watched a shooting star, he wished, "I wish there was a way to bring back that which was mine..."

As the star passed, it flickered. He looked up and watched it twinkle bright. He started to cry. He buried his face in the dirt and wept.

Morning came. Chris got up from Pride Rock and went down to his home. It was still dirty from the marriage. He remembered how everyone hollared at him, cursing that if ever got married, may that woman hurt his heart.

Storm clouds built up. The rain poured on Chris. He went into the house. He expected a love call, but the rain pouring on the roof answered.

He went to the kitchen and fetched a drink of water. He was almost done when a knock at the door alarmed him.

He went to the door. He was afraid to open it, but whoever it was was still knocking. He opened the door.

A black shiny coat came in. He was shocked and rubbed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, there she was.

"Aviva?"

"Chris..."

She whipped off the rain coat, "Wet out there!"

Chris frowned, "I know that."

Aviva said, "I came back to see if it wasn't a dream that you really said no."

"I said no so you can be with Laura."

Aviva answered, "Yeah, but she's married! I wished to have a husband like her."

Chris burned within himself.

"I love you, Chris. I expected you to be my husband... And you thought me not marrying you would make me better... It made me worst!"

Chris said, "Now I got pride in me. All because of my problem, no one wants to talk to me."

Aviva took hold of Chris' neck, "But I want to."

Chris' eyes filled with tears... "Now what? I have been cursed that if I do get married, that woman will hurt my heart."

Aviva smiled, "I promise that I will never hurt your heart. Family curses are not really real," She pulled herself closer to Chris' face, "Don't let any man or woman curse you, CK. I believe you are the best man there is in this world."

Chris smiled, for the first time in a week. He wrapped his arms around Aviva and said, "Now what? I have tried to get married twice and now I am a goner!"

Aviva smiled, "We don't need them. We need our family."

"What?"

"Our moms and dads and siblings. Not those aunts and uncles and nieces and nephews."

Chris frowned, "They are probably mad at me too."

"Not if they lend me a hand."

"What?"

Aviva ran to the front door and opened to the Kratt and Corvando family. William came in and took his son by the shoulder, "Chris, forgive me. I am so sorry. I want you to have a happy life."

The family joined Chris with compassion and sorrow. Chris backed from their love and fell back into Aviva. She laughed as she was under Chris, who lay directly on top of her.

"This is embarrassing..."

"Why?"

"Well, a girl under me... Me on top..."

William smiled, "Chris... Stand up."

Chris stood up immediately. Aviva took his hand and stood up. Just as he insisted of taking his hand back, Aviva held on to it.

"Aviva..."

William rested his hands on each of Chris and Aviva's shoulder, "Let's try this again. Chris, do you take Aviva as your wedded wife?"

"But -"

"Answer the question, Bro!"

Chris blushed, "But -"

Aviva grew upset. She sighed as she loosen her grip of Chris' hand.

Chris quickly changed his mind, "But... what about the best thing?"

William frowned, "Go on."

Chris leaned back and dug his hand into the bag behind him, "What's a wedding without... flowers?"

Aviva's face beamed as Chris put the flowers in her hands. He took the flower covered hands and said, "For the first and last time, I do."

William smiled, "That's more like it."

Aviva beamed as she looked into Chris' wild eyes. After the series of repeating an messups, at last William stepped aside to let his son finish the ceremony... with a kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered and wooed! Chris blushed as he kissed his now wife. He looked down at her finger and saw his signment. He smiled, "Aviva... My sweetheart."

Aviva hugged Chris and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone was so excited.

Instantly a glow flashed into the window. Harter appeared. Fury and her cubs came through the doggy door.

Harter said, "I see you changed your mind."

Aviva gasped. Chris looked at her as if she had seen a ghost. He quickly said, "Are you okay?"

"Did that deer just talked?"

Chris then realized, his bond with her, made her understand the animals.

The next morning, after a series of time with family. Chris took Aviva to Pride Rock, her first time standing on the rock. He showed her his vast land.

Harter came up boldly to the rock and said, "This here is the land in which you will be ruling. For no one now can harm us."

Chris kissed Aviva as the sun rised. The light shined upon their love, as Harter rejoined himself with the clouds. Fury sat at the couples' feet, panting with joy.


End file.
